To Tokyo Japan!
by Ravage16
Summary: i was half asleep writting this... its really good tho


This is just a story I wrote… I'm sorry if you don't care for Karen, but she's one of my favorite imaginary Sues. If you want, I'll run over the story and replace the names… remember, please R&R…

Kisshu: Kacy is really sleepy

~XXX~

Karen

"Zack?" looks under my day bed again.

"Yeah Claren?"

"Have you seen my red skinny jeans? I can't find them anywhere!" gives up and yanks the thin black covers off the bed.

"No. But what I want to know is why you insist on staying in the attic… Why don't you take Brandon's old room?"

"That's because I don't want little airplanes and cars covering the walls!" slumps down stairs to the kitchen where I fall into the chair. "Those were my favorite pants…"

"Sorry for your loss but I never go in your room. By the way you're going to Japan again."

"What! But Zack! You said-" starts to yell again.

"Claren, I don't want any buts, ifs, or ands about it. It was a request from a Japanese high school that you come and attend their school. Now, go pack But not much, you'll be in a dorm high school and I'll provide you with enough money to make it through, ok?"

"Fine, but I want to go shopping there as well, and I'm bringing Eek!" storms off to pack my things.

"Claren! Leave your black widow here, if you must bring a pet, bring one less deadly!"

"FINE! I'll bring Rosella… is that ok?" slams the door shut and walks over to a wall painted solid black with tanks lining the wall with different colored heat lamps or mats in them. Turns to the corner and lifts the lid to a cage with a blue heat mat and straw bedding, pulls out a corn stake almost 2 feet long. I kiss its nose then lay the snake around my neck. "Hey Rosella… How are you?"

"Karen... why does Zack insist on calling you Claren? It's not your name... is it?"

"My real name is Claren but I want to be called Karen. You brother is like ten years older than us so, yeah…" Looks over at my little step brother. "I'm ok with it." watches him turn and walk out. `He's so sweet, just like you`. Rubs the snakes head then turns around and starts stuffing a dark blue torn skinny, bright red ruffled miniskirt with chains around the waist, a deep black thin, long sleeved shirt, and an egg white spaghetti strap shirt with three long tares across the middle into a small black bag with a big, white, skull in the center. Grabs a travel tank with black heating pads and wood chip bedding, it had three small rocks in it and a large plastic bowl connected to the base in the corner and a coconut hut. "Rosella, you're going to love Japan, I think." gives up and puts her back into her tank, then graps my black Gir (invader Zim, Gir in doggy form) back pack, rushes to the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread, and runs like hell out the door before Zack could see the missing loaf. Takes a short break by the road to fix my shoes just as the long, yellow, monstrosity, currently known as a bus, pull up. Jumping on, I slouch next to my new friend Chance, true, he is a Junior and I'm a Freshmen, but hey, its high-school and his hair is cool! "Wazup home dawg? How do you like my 'gangster' style yo?"

"Ha, its good... but stick to rock and punk, I can't see you with pants below your butt."

"I get it, but it sucks that I have to go to Japan, I was there 3 years ago!" he hands me a ear bud and we listen to Brokencyde, Hollywood Undead, and Blood on the Dance Floor all the way to school.

"That sucks major, good luck with that!"

~~~~~*time gap*~~~~~

runs to lunch room, where I see turquoise blue hair popping out of the crowd. Who else would it be but Chance? As I approach the table, I see Jessie, Brandon, and Sarah waiting for me and my bread. I jump over the chair like I always do, and toss the bread to Chance, he divides it so we almost all get the same amount, and we all chow down on the bread and the school lunch, which was spaghetti and chicken. We all get on the net-books, Chance gets on Halo, Jessie and Sarah on Gmail, Brandon on Youtube, and me on Runescape. I being the retard I am, puts my Wicked ear phones in and cranks it up as loud as possible just as a crazy sound wave blasts through the school, sending the glass shattering to the floor. Everyone blacked out. (this was only 30 minuets) when we woke up, Chance, Jessie, Sarah, some 11 year old kid, and I were in a metallic room with 5 strange Elf people. "Who are you and why are we here?"

"Why tell you when you're going to be dead soon, petty humans." the 2nd female said, she seemed to be about 13, a year younger then me.

"Teiraa, mind your manners, we were sent here to eliminate you, it was orders by our leader Deividdo." said the eldest one, who seemed to be about 20 in a voice so flat, it struck terror which was incredibility hard to to in our group.

"Wha... why do you have to el-" gets cut off by the most **ANNOYING** catch phrase, ever.

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your Face, Nya! Let them go or you'll have to go through us!"

"Its the Pink Mew Pai warned us about. Jon, what should we do?" yawned some bubblegum pink head, (pinker then Ichigo's hair in mew form), who looked to be 10.

"Ichigo! We have to save them!" a girl with black/blue hair and wings/tail jumped into the air and shouted out. "Minto arrow!" a blue arrow shoots out and hits the bubblegum head in chest.

"Ow? Was that so post to hurt? I'm outta here Jon." both of the girls teleports away so only the male elf alien is left

"For Earth's future," the red head shouted as she landed next to us. "I'll be of service. -Nya!" She looks over to us just as another blasted sound wave shakes us to the core. "What was that! -nya?" Just then, a brown headed midget appeared.

"Eh...Big brother, why are you here, fighting the old hag! Jon, Kisshu baka already likes the old hag, not you too!"

"Runt, He's your brother!" the red head known as Ichigo/old hag shouted

"Don't call me Runt you Old-" cuts him off with my screaming.

"Hello! We are still here You freaks! Let us just go back home to Indiana already!" Chance joined in.

"Eh, Indiana? Whats that?" Ichigo asked with a look that says you're all crazy.

"Sorry for the idiots rant," Mint stated, in a 'shes a huge baka' tone, "but we are in Tokyo." She quoted, just as the other 2 aliens left. "Understand, Americans?"

I practically screeched my head off right then. "WHAT! You are telling us WE are in TOKYO! As in, TOKYO JAPAN!" I swear I could feel smoke puffing outta my head. I just remember something, something my elder brother Zack gave to me before I left to school. Reaches into my pocket and pulls out a pendent that looks like a skull. "Ah well... might as well try it... Sue Sue Black Berry, Killer Transformation!" a dark purple light wrapped around me, dispelling into a girl with a black outfit and matching ears and puffy black fox tail. (sorry, ill add more detail later on).

"For Power, Blood, and Life, I am here to serve, Nya! Wait... What did I just say! did I just meow?" freaks out then jumps out, leaving everyone behind. Jumping from tree top to tree top, I find my way to a park, but upon landing, I bite my tongue on accident. The same purple light envelops me, leaving behind a black fox kitten with bright yet dark blue eye.

~~~~~*time gap*~~~~~

Mike

lays back on the sand, letting the water splash my feet. "Kisshu, why are all girls soo..."

"If you say pink, I'll smash your head in little brother!" he grinds through clinched teeth.

Pulls a random tab dog onto my lap, scratching his ears. "Relax, I was going to say... uhhh... Girly! That's it, girly!"

"Maiku... some day you'll find your type... as for me, its my little Koneko-chan!" glances at his eyes filled with either stars or cats.

"You mean that prepy pink cat? Kisshu! You fell for a prep? I looked up to you! How can I consider you as my brother now." notices an extremely confused black cat crawl out from under a bush. "Hmm, do you see what I see?"

"Only if what you see is a black fox kitten." gets up and walks over to the blue eyed fluffy animal then lets go of the dog.

"I wonder if it's one of those mew mews you fight with." picks her up and pets her gently. "What if shes your 'Koneko-chan?"

"My Ichigo isn't a fox, shes a cat. I don't this any of the mews are foxes." he whispered as I walked back to him.

"Hmm, I wonder where Jon went. He and the two preps ran off again after talking to our leader. He is such a suck up."

'ok, I'm a fox, unable to talk. I'm in the arms of two freaks. One with a seemingly obsession with the pink cat or mew or what ever, and the other who seems like he needs a mind check. How on Earth do I get out of this? But... he is good at petting... nice...' the fox falls asleep in my arms.

Just then a pink blur falls out of the sky. "Kisshu!"

"Aww, Koneko-chan, if you want a kiss, all you need to do is call out my name, heh." he stated just as she turned her attention to me. "Meet my little brother!"

"Little... brother? Never mind. Have you guys seen a girl who looks live me only in black colors?" she notices the fox in my arms. "Who is that?"

"No pinky, we haven't seen any cats wearing black around here and this is my pet fox." pulls her slightly closer to me, not liking her glare. Gust then feels what seems to be a skull pedant and pulls it of, sneaking it into my pocket. "if you want her, you can take her."

"But not before my kiss!" he suddenly leans over her and kisses her gently at first, then he starts forcing her to make out with him. I was just about to leave when a huge pick light blasted from her, leaving a black kitten with a bow on her tail and bright pink eyes. "Now my Koneko-chan is a real kitten now!" we let the two go and teleport to our separate ships, planning not to tell anyone.

Karen

after being laid down on the ground, the cat kissed her and turned back to normal. "Funny, that's how I turn back." she pulls out her pedant and a blonde walks up next to her. "Oh Ryou! I can't seem to get Karen back to normal. Any ideas?"

"She needs to taste someone else blood in order to turn back to normal. Ichigo, hold out your finger for her to bite." I just sit down, with the strange feeling somethings missing. Just then a bright blue eyed puppy with lime green fur ran past the two, grab my scuff, and run off, carrying me along with him.

*with Mike right after he left*

pulls out my spy orb. "I love my hobby." watches the kiss and the Blondie show up. The sounds of the place surrounding my room. Then watches Orivaa's pet run through and fox-nap the Kitsune. "Heh, so she does care..."

-XXX-

Me: soo sleepy... **zzzzzzz**

Kisshu: **whisper** review please?


End file.
